A World In Between
by Darth Brony
Summary: All of Equestria will change forever with just one spell by Twilight, cancelled on this site go to to find it in full and the second part. CANCELED. check my profile for the link to the complete story.
1. Chapter 1

**_authors note: hey this is my first mlp story, so try to keep the flames down to a minimum. i will start slow, then later blow it up. probally chapter three._  
**

**A World in Between**

**Prologue**

**By: Darth Brony**

As the car moved down the road, the night sky was lit up with street lights and advertisement signs. The road was smooth and bump free, making the ride even more boring. I grabbed my phone and checked my email. Nothing again, but it gave me something to do. My little sister was sitting next to me in the back as my step-father and my mom sat in front.

The radio was playing some retarded song, so I plugged my headphones in and was lost to the sound of "Discord" by Super Ponybeat. It wasn't until the car stopped that I realized something was wrong. What appeared to be a sinkhole had opened up in front of us, but it was too perfectly round to be of natural formation.

People were standing around the hole. We got out of the car to look and in the center of the hole was a portal. I examined the hole more and it looked more like a carter than a hole. I thought that the portal had caused it.

No one was stepping near the portal, all content to stay on the edge. I stared into the portal when I saw something that caught my eye. In the portal was what looked like a… pony? I looked more closely and found it to be Twilight Sparkle. The lavender pony was just standing there, looking out the portal as I was looking in.

What happened next not only stunned me, but everyone. I started to walk toward the portal, like an unforeseeable was telling me to move forward. I kept going until I was almost in front of the portal when my mom yelled out.

"Anthony, what are you doing? Get back here!" I just stood there, contemplating. _Should I stay here, or enter the world of Equestria._ Not a hard choice. I stepped through the portal.

Magic is one of the things that are still not fully understood. Twilight had been reading about how portals can be opened into other worlds, but it is extremely impossible and only one other pony in all of history had been able to do such a thing, and he was Starswirl the Bearded. The unicorn though had other ideas. She wanted to do it, just to see if it was not an old pony tale. With her luck, it wouldn't be.

Twilight had spent several hours in the field outside Sweet Apple Acres. She had accomplished nothing except a horrible head ache. She was about to give up when she finally succeeded. The magic though was unlike anything she had ever done. An explosion occurred in the center of her magic bubble, creating a crater with a portal in the middle.

_Wow! I did that. Who'd of thought it? Now where does it go?_ Twilight thought, as she crept down the smooth edges. As she got to the bottom, twilight saw that the crater wasn't only in her world, but the others as well. This other world though was weird looking.

The portal was made on a road, but not a road that she was used to. It had a black top to it and was several inches thick. On the edge of the other world's crater stood these odd creatures. They stood on two legs, had no hooves, and wore clothes. What was also odd was what was next to them. They had big machine things on wheels, but no pony was pulling it, and they made some noise.

As Twilight watched the creatures gather one in particular stood out. She guessed he was male because of the lack of hair on his head and the way it walked. She then heard a voice come from the portal just as the creature descended on the portal

"Anthony, what are you doing? Get back here!" Then the creature stopped, hesitated just a second, and then entered the portal to her world.

The sensation of the portal ride was that of pain and agony. I felt my DNA being changed before I could even blink. The pain was so much so that I almost fainted from it. What happened next was a new sensation, one I had never felt in my sixteen years of life. The sensation is impossible to say, but I knew what it was, having never felt it, but I knew. Magic. It was magic. I could feel the magic being filled into my body, but only a small portion was allowed to be open. The rest was locked away, unable to be reached.

The time in the portal felt like a whole life time, when in reality it was only a second. The air on the other side was crisp and clean, unlike the air from Earth. I don't remember much, except that I saw the moon up high and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

authors note: hey, dropped the first person. hated it. now this chapter is a lot of explaining, but it is needed. now i will probably be writing like stephen king, but not to his level of extreme. you will be able to tell whats up quickly and not get lost. enjoy.

"Shhhhh, I think he's waking up," somepony said as the pony in the bed opened one eye slowly. After he had traveled through the portal, Twilight and her friends brought him to Twilight's library. They had spent half the night contemplating on how to tell Princess Celestia, when he woke up.

He had an odd coat of dark blue, like that of the darkest nights, and had a mane of black. He was a unicorn and his cutie mark was odd, it was a book with the night on it, surrounded by a magic aura. As he looked around, they found that he was calm, like he knew where he was.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" Pinkie Pie started, not wasting a single second to miss making a new friend.

The unicorn in the bed started to sit up to get more comfortable, but was too weak to do so and just stayed there.

"Hey, I'm Anthony. I don't mean to be rude, but can I have some help out of this bed? I hate to speak and be in a bed at the same time," Anthony asked, throwing the blankets off of him and shifting over to the edge. Apple Jack and Twilight helped him out, and he found a spot to lean on.

"Well howdy do Anthony, I'm Apple Jack. So what can you tell us about your self?" Apple Jack said, not letting the unicorn have a moment to form a lie.

"Well, I'm sure that you know that I'm not from Equestria, as Twilight might have told you. Where I'm from is completely different from here. Like how here you all have to walk, while in mine, we drive motor vehicles around to get-"

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name? I never told you what my name was, and how do you know how we get around?" Twilight asked, making everypony look at the unicorn quizzingle.

"Shit, I was hoping not to get into all of that too early," he said, not realizing he opened more doors for questioning then he thought.

"Get into what?" Twilight asked. "And what was that you said?" The unicorn hung his head in shame for letting out such a little phrase and forgetting where he was.

"Alright, this is going to be long. I suggest you all get comfortable, and probably some food. I'll be rambling on for quite a while." The ponies all got seated and had Spike make up some sandwiches. "Ok, so, I am from a world that has a population of over seven billion people. Just people. Humans are the dominant species in my world. We are the only one able to vocalize naturally, we are the only one able to think and solve problems on a large scale, and we are the only ones able to have an imagination.

"Now, we have intelligent creatures on our planet, but not as advanced as us. We have our own governments, countries, militaries. We are unfortunately the only one that goes to war over land, money, or ideas. One example of this is during what we call the Middle Ages, we had the Crusades; wars over different religious ideas. They had no point other than to give certain people more power.

"Another unfortunate thing about humans is a greed problem. When some people get too rich, they don't want to even lose one cent. They just want more money, for no reason other than the fact that they can. They will never use it and they don't care if their children suffer for it later, only them, them, them. Sorry, that stuff really pisses me the fuck off," He took a second to calm down before he continued. Thankfully they didn't ask him about anything else.

"Now, in my world we have TV shows, video games, movies, etc. We have a show called My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and it has become one of the biggest shows on TV in the shortest amount of time. It is watched by millions, me being one of them. I have a theory on why we have this show and you all actually existing; parallel universes.

"I believe that there are actually hundreds of universes, all running parallel to each other. I theories that the different worlds want to mix, but can't, so the universe's information is transferred and infects different people in all. So yours was sent to one person in mine and now we have the show. This also means that there are different realms as well, not all of them friendly," Anthony was now tired out from all the explaining. He believed his theory to be correct, and so did Twilight.

"That makes perfect sense. I think then your universe is the most easily penetrated, make it the one I could make a portal to the easiest," Twilight said, all excited. She now was excited at the other possibilities.

"That would be right, but be careful if you decide to open other portals. I suggest getting me, because I might know the universe, or at least be of some help with different histories. Now to get to a topic I don't know how to talk about. Hum, got it!

"Another problem humans have is words. There are hundred of words in the English dictionary and only maybe a dozen words or considered "bad" words. In our world, we have what is called the Internet. It's a virtual holder of all the information in my world. If it existents, it's on the Internet. When we mature, we look up some of the more…um…adult rated things on the Internet. You have no idea how much information you can learn from something until you start looking.

"Any way, when you go to a school and everyone uses those words, they become second nature to use. I have unfortunately fallen into that group. I'm pretty good at not saying certain things, but a word or two might slip from time to time, so be ready. I apologize in advance for any and all I will say." He decided that then would be a good time to open the floor to any questions. None were asked, mostly because they had all been up through the entire night and hadn't slept. The unicorn was tired too, but was able to not show it. The other ponies said their good-byes and left.

"Here," Twilight said, helping me to the spare bedroom. He didn't complain as she helped him there, Anthony knew it would be pointless. The unicorn was out before his head hit the pillow. Twilight pulled the blanket up and covered him and went to her own room. The sun was up, but that didn't matter, sleep did. Celestia would have to wait till later to hear about the new friend Twilight had made last night.


	3. Chapter 3

_ **hello and welcome back to my story. it is about to get very me! no other way to describe it. i enjoy it, so i hope you will to. an to the assholes who think that the rules are gods, go fuck yourselves. to you who don't like asshole, don't become ones.**_

_ Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As I have been studying different forms of pony magic, I have discovered something amazing. This thing I have discovered is a portal system. This system allows anypony to enter it and is sent to the other world. I had opened one and somepony came through from one of these worlds. I wish for you to meet him, he has some interesting theories on certain concepts never before thought of. I awake your reply,_

_ Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

"There, now send it," Twilight told Spike. Spike blew on the letter and t was sent to the princess be magic. Now they waited. Twilight had woken up at around noon from her nap. The guest was still asleep. This was fine for Twilight; she needed to tell Princess Celestia anyway.

"Ugh, need coffee," Anthony said as he meandered out of the guest room. His long black mane was messy and sticking up in random spots. "Do you know where I can find some coffee?"

"Sure, but I think tea would be a good substitute. It doesn't have as much caffeine and tastes better," Twilight told the half-wake unicorn. He just moaned and traveled to the bathroom before saying anything else. Twilight shook her head as she thought why anypony would want coffee. But he was a guest and she would attempt to make him some coffee.

Twilight never usually did the cooking, that was Spike's thing. She looked for the coffee, and was about to give up when Anthony walked in, and grabbed the coffee from next to the coffee maker, place it in there with water, and turned it on. He think went to the refrigerator, got out the milk, walked over to the sugar and waited for the coffee to be done. Twilight floated a cup over to him.

After five minutes, the coffee was done. Anthony took the full pot of black liquid with his magic and poured it into his cup three-fourths of the way, and put it back. He filled the rest with milk and placed two teaspoons of sugar into the cup. The milk was back in the refrigerator, and the two left for the living room. The cup was half-empty by that time.

"So, have you ever known something, and was never able to tell someone?" Anthony asked, looking more awake every second.

"Yea, why?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something unrelated to anything. Thanks for attempting to make coffee, but I think I will do that from now on." Twilight got a little red, but Anthony didn't care, he was too busy with his drink. The only thing that broke the silence was a belch from Spike. Celestia had replied.

_ To my most faithful student, Twilight,_

_I am most interested in how this magic was performed and who it was that came through. I am sending a chariot to you today after dinner, so Luna can participate in this too. I can't wait for you to arrive. You may bring your friends with you, and please leave room for tea._

_ Your teacher, Princess Celestia_

"Well, that sounds like good news," Anthony said as he finished reading the letter. He was glad to be meeting both Celestia and Luna. "I hope though that there will be desert. I get hungry." Then both he and Twilight laughed. After they settled down, Twilight left to find her friends and tell them the news. Anthony made himself a sandwich.

Sometime after dinner

"All right, everypony. Into the chariots, the princesses are waiting," one of the guards said to the group. As everypony got in, they all were excited to go to Canterlot, but Anthony was the most excited. He was ready to see the capital in real life. He was so excited that he couldn't sit still. Eventually, Twilight had to use a spell to keep him in his seat for rest of the trip.

They arrived in Canterlot just with the sun coming down and the moon just rising. The two chariots landed in front of the castle, with a greeting party of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The guards were standing at the entrances, completely expressionless.

As everypony got out of the chariots, they all bowed respectfully to the two alicorns, who returned it to the group. Twilight trotted up to Celestia and gave a pony version of a hug, which Celestia returned.

"Princess Celestia, it's so good to see you again, and not under some disaster," Twilight said.

"Yes, it is good to see you all here without the threat of evil on our home. But let us not ruin this day with negative thoughts, let us go inside and discuss this new situation with you, Anthony."

"Huh, oh, right. Sorry, I was just looking at the castle and the whole place. I got distracted, and I'm sorry for when I do some more later," Anthony said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok, just please don't do it when I have something important to say," she asked. It took Anthony a second too long before he answered. "Are you listening?"

"Huh, shit. I did it again didn't I? Yes, I was listening; I just pretended not to for the lolz." He then broke down laughing, but only Pinkie Pie laughed with the unicorn. The rest just looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Um, what does "lolz" mean?" Twilight asked.

"Lolz is a short way of saying laugh out loud. In my world, when we want to laugh, but it is inappropriate, we say lolz and then other people laugh so we can."

"Oh, I…um…guess that makes since," Twilight said, still uncertain. Then she remembered what he said at the beginning of his sentence. "Uh, Anthony, you said one of the words again."

"I did? Ugh, I hate when I do that, but I'm getting better, you have to admit that. Sorry everypony for using such vulgar language. I'm getting better," Anthony said, his ears back in a passive stance.

"It's fine, just please don't speak like that anywhere again."

"I'll try." And with that they entered the castle and trooped on down to the cafeteria. The dining hall was empty and free of anything except a long table set for nine ponies. They all took their seats, Celestia on one end, Luna on the other. Twilight sat to the right of Celestia, Rarity to the left, Apple Jack next to Twilight, and Dash next to Rarity. Next to A.J. was Anthony, with Fluttershy across from him.

As everypony got comfortable, a staff of waiter ponies brought out hot pots of different brews of tea. Each pony got a personal waiter to get them the type of tea they wanted. "Excuse me sir, what would you like to drink?" One of them asked Anthony.

"Yes, could I have a cup of coffee, three-fourths coffee, black, one-fourth milk, and two teaspoons of sugar. Thank you." And he went back to concentrating on whatever it was. He was actually thinking of new spells to perform.

While waiting for dinner, Anthony had asked Twilight how to make new spells, because he had a few ideas that would be original to only him. She showed him how to do so, and then he focused all afternoon on making spells. He was only able to make one, which he called Biotic Jump. He tested it out and found that it was more efficient than teleporting.

Teleporting had a major drawback; it confused the user if used too much. Biotic Jumping used slightly more magic, but it had no other drawbacks. He showed it off to the others and they liked how it didn't blind them when he Jumped. Rainbow Dash thought it was cool how his body was wrapped up in his magical aura and left a trail behind him. He was just glad it didn't kill him.

Now though, he seems to have a new spell in mind. A combat attack from one of his other favorite games, Skyrim. He was planning on how to make a Fush Ro Dah. He had a few ways in mind, but was willing to wait a few hours. He might though decide to use it for some lolz.

The waiters had returned with everyponies tea, and Anthony's coffee. They all had started sipping their tea, and then Celestia had started the questions.

"Now, could you tell me and my sister what you have already told every other pony?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N welcome back. please keep up following. i will be doing some form of a crossover, but it is so minuscule, that it won't affect the base story at all, just a filler.

"…and that is my story," Anthony said, finishing up an extremely long story. He had been talking for over an hour, and he has had his coffee refilled multiple times. All the ponies sat in their seats and listened, but Luna heard what I was saying. She stayed interested through the whole term.

"Very, interesting. You have given me and my sister lots to think about. You all can stay in the castle tonight. Luna, do you have any questions for now?" Princess Celestia asked, handing off the conversation to he sister.

"Yes, you said that you had different ideas for new spells, but had made one. I have lived for many generations, and I know when somepony is lying. Have you developed a new spell?"

"Yes, I have. I didn't want to use it yet. I had figured out how to perform the spell on the way here. I have it all done, but haven't tested it yet."

"Then let's go out and test it now, and show the other one you have. I wish to see ho powerful your magic is anyway." And then all the ponies got down from the table and left for the royal training grounds.

The grounds were full of guards and recruits in a field of dirt with a fence around it. The field is about the size of three football fields. The guards all stopped what they were doing when the group walked on. Even at this late of an hour, guards are all ways training. The group walked over to the captain of the guard, Shining Armor.

"Lieutenant, I have told you; keep your team at the gate for the fact that it is still heavily used by travelers. And don't let them think that just because it is night, doesn't mean they can do what they want. Princess Luna has come to me a few times because your ponies have been making a ruckus. And another thing-"

"Excuse me, Captain. Can you please come here?" Princess Luna said, stopping Shining Armor from his ranting.

"Oh, hello Princess. I was just chewing out the LT of that one group that has been a bother. They won't make any more trouble. Now what can I…? Twily, hey little sis. What are you and your friends doing here?" The captain was a little, but was able to hide it well, except from the two alicorns and new unicorn, who knew his true feelings.

"It's a long story, but I'm glad to say that it is not because of any danger. We just need a place to for us to practice a few outdoor spells," Twilight said to her brother.

"Oh, well that's good. Sure, you can have wherever you want. Just ask my guards to move and they will," Shining Armor said, giving them free rein in the training grounds. They said their thanks, and left to go to an unused corner.

"Now, show us what you can do," Princess Luna said, pointing the unicorn to the center of the group. He got into position and pointed himself towards a tree in the center of the whole field, and powered up his magic. His body was covered in his magical aura and then he launched like a bullet to right in front of the tree, turned around and did it again, but towards the group. He stopped and stood in front of Princess Luna.

"I developed this in Ponyville; I took it from a concept in a video game. This next one I got from a different game, but I suggest you stand back," Anthony said, pointing himself at the tree again, this time with the whole place looking at the unicorn. He squared himself in the ground, ready for what looked like if he could stop a whole battery of guards. And primed his magic.

His horn glowed brightly, and then it condensed in the tip. He then shouted three words that had no meaning to the ponies. "FUSH, RO, DA!" and the tree were absorbed in a massive beam on light and energy. When the light died down, the tree was nowhere in sight, nor was the ground it was in. All that in its place was a smoldering crater twenty feet deep, and forty wide. All the other ponies looked in astonishment at the level of power contained in a single blast.

"Damn, I thought I put too little power in that. I'm going to have to be more careful with the power in it next time. Any way, that is the magic you had wanted to see, no?" Anthony said with a massive smile. All the other ponies had found place to hide. Twilight and Apple Jack had hid behind Celestia, who was behind a different tree. Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity and Pinkie Pie, who had discovered a dip in the ground. Rainbow Dash had taken to the sky and flown behind a whole assemble of clouds. Princess Luna was the only one who stood out and didn't hide.

They all started to come out to asses the damage and had no idea what to think. The destruction was unlike anything they thought was capable by a single pony. Not even the changelings would do this type of massacre.

"You did all this? With one blast!" Twilight said, completely in shock. All the ponies were, even Celestia.

"Yep, but I think I could have made it bigger don't you think? I have though been making another spell, but I might not have it ready until tomorrow. And I promise it won't be an explosive spell." And with that he collapsed from the exhaustion of using magic. They all ran over to grab him, but Princess Luna got there first. She scooped him up and flew him to the medical tent.

Princess Celestia had never seen Luna fly that fast, except when she was hurt and Luna had to fly her back to the Old Castle. She would only do something like that for somepony she loved, and Celestia knew this. The others thought that Luna was just helping him out.

Luna got Anthony there in a few seconds and got the medical professional to him faster than you could "Move." He quickly moves the unicorn to a bed and started checking his vitals. Luna stood back a few and took a second to control herself.

_How could I have let myself do that?_ Luna thought. _I hope none of them- Darn it, Tia would know. Ugh, how could I have been so stupid? _She had a mental battle with herself, and she was losing. She had no idea why she would love a unicorn, that she knew would later die and she would remain undying. But she couldn't help it. He was so uncaring about status and treating everypony with the same level of respect at the same time.

_This is going to be bad._


	5. Chapter 5

i can not maintain two story sites, so sorry. if you wish to read this story, go to fimfiction and look for "Darth Brony" the story is there in full and will be updated there only.


End file.
